1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strapping machine. Particularly, it relates to a strapping machine having an access guiding portion and an exit guiding portion that can be moved independently. The vertical moving distances of the access guiding portion and the exit guiding portion can be adjusted independently. In addition, it can save the waiting time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows the process of a conventional cross-strapping work. First, the object 70 (to be strapped) is moved by a conveyor system 93 to a conventional first strapping machine 91 (from a first position P1 to a second position P2). Then, it performs a first strapping work (or called lateral strapping). After which, this object 70 is moved to a third position P3. At this moment, the angle θ between the strap 100 on the object 70 and the moving direction is 90 degrees. A worker 71 has to rotate the object 70 ninety degrees horizontally so that the strap 100 on the object 70 and the moving direction can be aligned. Furthermore, this object 70 is moved to a conventional second strapping machine 92 (at a four position P4) so as to carry out a second strapping work (or call longitudinal strapping). After which, the object 70 is moved out by the conveyor system 93 (at a fifth position P5). Finally, there are two straps 100 (shaped as a cross) on this object 70. Thus, the cross-strapping work can be done.
Another traditional longitudinal strapping machine 80 is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. It includes a machine base 81, a strap supplying assembly 82, a strap guider 83 (or called strap chute), and a driving portion 84. The strap guider 83 includes a vertical guide-in portion 831, a horizontal guiding portion 832, and a vertical guide-out portion 833. Also, a guiding channel 834 is formed in this strap guider 83 so that a strap 100 can pass through. The horizontal guiding portion 832 is fixed on the machine base 81 (but the fixed mechanism or structure is not shown in FIGS. 2 and 3). This horizontal guiding portion 832 has a guide-in hole 832A facing downward and a guide-out hole 932B facing downward. The function of the driving portion 84 is to move out the vertical guide-in portion 831 and the vertical guide-out portion 833 so that the object 70 can pass through without collision.
However, the traditional longitudinal strapping machine 80 still contains the following problems and disadvantages.
[1] It cannot make any adjustment depending on the height of the object. As illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5, the vertical guide-in portion 831 and the vertical guide-out portion 833 can be rotated out horizontally (see FIG. 4; type one) or be moved away to one side (see FIG. 5; type two). But, it cannot make any adjustment depending on the height of the object. No flexible adjustment is allowed.
[2] The wider object is possible to hit the strap guider. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, if the width of the object 70 is equal to a first width W1, when this object 70 is moved to the traditional longitudinal strapping machine 80, there is no collision problem. But, if the width of the object 70 is equal to a second width W2, when this object 70 is moved to the traditional longitudinal strapping machine 80, the object 70 will hit the vertical guide-in portion 831.
[3] It cannot differentiate the height of the object and the moving distance is not adjustable. As depicted in FIG. 6 (type three of traditional strapping machine 80), the distance between the horizontal guiding portion 832 of the traditional strapping machine 80 and the working surface 811 is defined as a vertical distance S. If the height of three objects 70 are a first height H1, a second height H2, and a third height H3 respectively, the vertical guide-in portion 831 and the vertical guide-out portion 833 must move longer than (or at least equal to) the vertical distance S. Under such circumstances, no matter the object 70 is thick or thin, all the moving distances are the same (the vertical distance S). Therefore, the required time for one cycle of the strapping work is long. The entire working efficiency cannot be raised.